


Like a Glass

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Gen, I think?, I'm so sorry, So much angst, What Have I Done, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: There is a storm brewing, and while it is good to know they are safe, they may be the only ones.





	

He knows even before it happens. The new arrivals are still cooped inside the cottage, playing with his gifts, and while it does make him feel a bit accomplished (well, or perhaps smug, they did piss of Hari the very moment they entered the workshop so maybe he snuck in a bit of revenge into it, stupid as it is), it also worries him. There is a storm brewing, and while it is good to know they are safe, they may be the only ones.  
Somewhere in his head there’s a tiny voice repeating that if it wasn’t for his stupidity the’d all be safe and happy, that nothing had to change. It’s not a lie.

He can feel the moment Hari is struck. She was here the longest - and she’d kill him if he tried to intervene.   
“My life, my choices. I deserve this much from you.”  
As his arm shatters in a waterfall of something that is neither glass, nor flesh he can’t stop a bit of bitterness, that this time both of them chose wrong.


End file.
